The Scarlet RX-7 : The Scarlet Letter and Initial D crossover
by SPIDERJOCKEY65
Summary: The Scarlet Letter and Initial D A crossover I set in 2005-2018 which actually turned out pretty good Like and comment!
1. Chapter 1

The Scarlet RX-7

The Scarlet Letter and Initial D crossover

Written by Chris Williams

(This is if TSL was in the modern era and if when Dimmesdale died Hester and Pearl go to Japan)

Chapter 1

June 7th 2018

The tunnel opened up as Pearl's Miata roadster and Hester's FC shoot out on the twisty Shomaru mountain road. The battle has been intense as the two have done multiple runs over the past hour. Hester's RX-7 has been a trooper but Pearl's Miata is holding on strong. Pearl smirks, then upshifts to 4th to pass Hester and take the lead back. "You're so old-fashioned mom, I told you I was going to beat you at all costs." Pearl said as the course was almost coming to an end. "I won't quit, I must beat you…if any opportunity shows up, I'll take it!" Hester exclaims as she gets closer to Pearl's rear bumper. The twists and turns with the rusting guardrails make the road even more dangerous. Hester glances at the scarlet A on her chest as she turns off her headlights and lowers the pop ups. Pearl looks in her rearview mirror as Hester has disappeared. "What? She's gone!" Pearl shouts as a Rotary engine is heard next to her. Hester flips on the headlights as Pearl is bewildered, Hester is neck in neck with Pearl! Both Hester and Pearl accelerate hard as Hester glances at her speedometer, which shows she's doing over 11,000 rpm! Her RX-7 starts to shake then-

If we need to tell this story…we need to go to the beginning.

Hester's POV, 13 years earlier

I used to be a racer after Dimmesdale's death. Pearl and I fled to Japan to start a new life. We started living a normal life again and I put the Scarlet A in a chest in my room and locked it away. I then proceeded to throw the key away to never go in the chest. One day we start walking on a vacation day from Pearl's school, to go sightseeing on the mountains. We travel to Akina around sunset and take pictures with the gorgeous sunset. As we start walking home down the mountain pass a group of cars take a turn in a weird way as it fascinates me. Pearl screams in joy as more cars take turns like that. I asked a random bystander, "Hey what were those cars doing?" The stranger replies "Those cars are doing Touge runs, or drifting. You must be new, my name is Ryosuke Takahashi"

I tell him my name and we shake hands. He tells me of the white AE86, Red Suns, Night Kids, Team Emperor, and Project D in a local coffee shop. Pearl notices his car, a white Mazda RX-7 FC3S and starts pointing and telling me how cool it is. He offers to do a mountain pass run and we agree. He takes Pearl on the Downhill Mountain Pass which after she says how much she loves mountain racing. Ryosuke then offers me a try, after trying to decline I finally cave in and accept. When I was with him, it was such a rush to experience how fast and how technical you need to be. Then I realized, this is what I need to give my life meaning again.

I got a seamstress job by the Akina skating rink which is located right beside the mountain pass. I then bought a Scarlet Red RX-7 like Ryosuke's. I practiced after work on the pass for over 5 hours every night. I started racing and got an undefeated streak, beating Nakazato's R32, Shingo's Civic, and eventually Ryosuke and his brother Keisuke. Then one fateful night I raced the driver of the undefeated 86 driver, Takumi Fujiwara. I put up a good fight, until I got passed on the infamous 5 Akina hairpins. I lost my focus and control; my desire eventually leads me in the wall. My RX-7 was toast, as it was so bad it wouldn't be able to race without a lot of upgrades. So, I stopped racing and devoted my full time to Pearl, who started to go through her teenage years after my crash. A couple of years go by and Pearl and I end up having an argument which lead her to leave the house and hasn't returned since.

May 11th 2018

9:30

I'm finally adjusted to the lifestyle in Japan and have made new friends and acquaintances. I hear my phone ring and I see from the caller ID Ryosuke is calling. "Hester here" I say as Ryosuke responds with "Hester, would you like to see the battle tonight? It's at Shomaru Pass" I eventually give in and he picks me up in his white FC. We're both silent, as he didn't know what to say to me. After 45 minutes we arrive at the bottom of the pass. "I'm sorry we didn't see the beginning, it was a long drive to your house." Ryosuke says as he shuts off the RX-7. We sit in silence for a while until we hear the sounds of engines. "They're here!" I shout as we get out and stand for better visibility. A Black 2nd generation Miata has a huge gap from the Toyota Levin, as the Miata passes, I see someone familiar in the driver seat. "It can't be!"

This ends the first chapter out of three! Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

The Scarlet Rx-7

The Scarlet Letter and Initial D crossover

Written by Chris Williams

Chapter 2

Continuing Hester's POV

I still can't believe it; my daughter grew up to be a street racer just like me. Ryosuke took me home so I could sit and think about what just happened. Pearl…I haven't seen her in such a long time, she grew up to be just like me. I start sobbing in my cold house alone.

A day later

Its 8-o clock in the morning, I just woke up and I hear the sound of engines outside my house. Then the sound of loud pounding on my door. "Coming!" I shout as I run on the cold hardwood floors to the door. I open it to see a blonde-haired man I remember vividly. "Hester, I'm sorry to interrupt you but someone needs to speak to you" Keisuke Takahashi says as he steps aside to reveal a short, black haired girl who looks like…me. "Hey mom" Pearl says as she snickers. "Oh lord still living in the same house huh? I saw you at my battle against Wataru yesterday. I bet you love to see how fast I was…. I'm like how fast you were in your RX-7. Then I realized, I'm better then you! Your old soggy skin couldn't even handle what I do on a daily basis." She responds as I clench my jaw in anger, she grew up to be a rude adult without supervision. "Pearl you grew up to be such a heathen. This is not the way I raised you." I shout as tears run down my face as Pearl responds with "Did you forget all these years that I left? I was homeless for 3 years! I was the one who made my life better not you or Dimmesdale, not even Chillingworth." "DON'T YOU MENTION THOSE NAMES!" I scream as I slam the door, fall to my knees and start fully bawling my eyes out. "Fine mother, I challenge you to a battle at Shomaru Pass tomorrow at 10. If you still got what it takes" She says as she gets in her Miata and drives off with Keisuke following in his FD. After pulling myself together I go into the garage and flip the dusty light switch to reveal the wrecked Scarlet RX-7 FC. I feel the dust that has collected on the FC and I go into my room to order the parts that I need. "I'm going to teach that girl some manners" I respond after hitting enter to confirm my orders.

Pearl's POV

I pull into a café with Keisuke to meet Ryosuke and the Night Kids. I park my Miata right next to that ugly FC and enter to see the booth with all the trash racers. Nakazato aka Mr. I crash into Guardrails, Shingo aka the Civic idiot, and even Kenta Nakamura or the kid who can't drive to save his life. I sit next to Ryosuke and we all start talking about my battle with Hester. "Your ignorance doesn't match your driving skill Pearl, you have made a grave mistake." Ryosuke comments which ticks me off, "Your so naïve Ryosuke, no wonder Kaori killer herself" I respond. He slams his fist onto the table and sneers at me. "Once you lose tomorrow night, don't cry when I say I told you so." He responds as Keisuke snickers with Kenta doubled over in laughter. "Kenta stop laughing, you couldn't beat Itsuki if your life depended on it. Keisuke your really funny considering it took one oil spill for you to mess up your suspension from your careless driving." I say which shuts them both up. I finish my glass of water and start getting up but Nakazato and Shingo stop me. "We see your driving talent and we only ask one thing; can we see your roadster?" Shingo asks, so I let them come see it. "It's a 2nd Generation Miata with Boost and air/fuel ratio gauges, Momo 3 spoke steering wheel, Recaro seats, Koni adjustable suspension, front mounted intercooler, Mishimoto fan and shroud, BBS LM's with Proxxes, Rocket Bunny widebody kit and wing, Takata 6-point racing harnesses, and straight piped exhaust with misfiring system like in Kyoichi's Evo 3. With a Turbo the lag will stop at 4k RPM, so I switched to the Supercharger and the boost has kept my Miata winning races since" I respond as Shingo and Nakazato basically start drooling. "There's more upgrades but I don't want you to drool on my Supercharger, I actually need that." I say as I start my car to leave for some runs on Shomaru. I glance at Ryosuke as he's on the phone….and I definitely know who he's on the phone with.

3 hours later

I've done 50 runs on the downhill, and from what I've seen from my times I'm killing it. I turn off my Miata on the bottom to cool the engine down as I see a car pull right in from of me. "I should have known" I say as I get out and stare at the Grim Reaper from Kanagawa…. Shinigami. "Pearl, I've heard about your racing skill, it made me come to Shomaru to find you" he says in his soft but harsh voice. You need a reality check, so Ryosuke told me to find you and tell you this. He wants you to watch this tape." He responds as he gives me the tape and then leaves in his Black R32. I feel the tape's hard outer shell then I get in my car and head home. After 12 minutes I get to my house then put the tape in my DVD player. It loads up some old Touge racing footage. I'm halfway in and about to burn the DVD but I see a familiar car, its Hester's FC! I see her drifting and outrunning many racers including the Takahashi brothers. On the outside it looks like a stock FC apart from the wheels but on the inside, it must be a downhill machine. Then I realize, my Miata can do the exact same thing. I can still show her she doesn't have what it takes anymore.

2 hours later, Hester's POV

After all day of repairing parts, removing rust, welding, and attaching a new widebody kit the Scarlet FC is back in action. The same rotary is still in as I don't have enough money to get a new one but after a quick tune, I should be able to beat Pearl. I call Ryosuke to help me tune it on the downhill, he accepts and says that he's on his way. I open the garage door and get in the FC. Memories wash over me like a cold rain as I remember all the good racing moments. I start up the Rotary and it comes alive after a few seconds. The idle is pretty quiet but when I press the gas, the sound is equivalent to an angry wasp nest. After letting the car idle, I get out and go into my bedroom. I grab a sledgehammer and walk over to the chest I swore to never open. "I need you more then ever now Arthur, your little girl has been rude to me…. I need your strength to put her in her place once, and for all." I recite as I drive the sledgehammer into the padlock, which breaks it in half. I throw the sledgehammer on my bed and open the chest to reveal the embroidered A, wrinkled and frayed with age as I hold it up to my face. "I know I swore to never wear it again, but…. I need to now." I put it on which triggers memories of Pearl's birth, Chillingworth, Dimmesdale, all the townspeople as Ryosuke enters my room. 'Hester, are you ok?" He asks as I turn to him and give him a devil grin. We get in and he connects his laptop to my ecu, when he finishes, he gives me a thumbs up as I kiss the A. I put it into first gear and launch the RX-7 into the brisk night air and into the mountain pass.

That concludes Chapter 2! We're almost done as the final battle is next, let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

The Scarlet RX-7

The Scarlet Letter and Initial D Crossover

Written by Chris Williams

Chapter 3

Ryosuke's POV

Over 50 runs I believe Hester did, either that or I lost count. Hester's FC is like its brand new except for the apex seals. They are poorly lubricated and the only way to repair it is to break apart the engine and manually rebuild it. Hester doesn't have that kind of money so I told her she needs to beat Pearl or else the engine will either blow like Fujiwara's did against Shinji or it will stop and catch fire. Either way it spells bad luck for Hester, so I go online to find cheap alternatives. Instead I find something much worse, gambling has started on the race and its all-in favor of Pearl. People have reported this battle will draw number from all over Japan and some estimate there will be over 100,000 spectators watching them race. I sat in my office chair as closed my eyes, letting my brain think of ways Hester can win this.

The next day, 9:30 pm

I go to Hester's house to let her know its time to face the music, but she's not there. I get a call from Fujiwara and he says his dad is missing. Then I figure it out, Fujiwara's dad must have been training Hester! I check my watch and get in my FC to hurry up and go to the battle.

Pearl's POV

I've been waiting for this moment for over 8 years. My mother will finally notice how I've been working all my life to knock her off her high horse and prove that its not all about her. I tuned the Miata for the downhill and took it to a dyno tuning company. In the end my Miata makes about 325 horsepower, I put new grippy tires on also so I can extend my tire wear and hopefully…just maybe bring the Scarlet RX-7 to its demise.

10 O clock

Pearl anxiously awaits Hester as more and more spectators arrive. Takumi Fujiwara, Mako and Sayuki, Team Emperor, the Akina Speedstars, even Yuichi the gas station manager and Bunta is here. Shomaru is more then packed for the big battle. "When is she ever going to get here?" Pearl hollers as she starts getting upset, then Keisuke answers his phone. After he ends the call he says "She's here!" The crowd cheers in excitement as Hester's FC drives up to Pearl and her Miata.

(Stay in your seat folks, this part changes POV's a lot so don't get confused)

Hester's POV

Why are there so many people here today? Its not like this is an important battle, its just a regular battle. I get out and Pearl's eyes stare directly into my soul. "Thought you would never show up, let's start this battle" She remarks and gets into her Miata. I get in my FC and turn it around and get behind her car. Keisuke walks over to her and starts giving advice to Pearl, so Ryosuke gives me some advice also. I roll down my window as he says "Hester remember, your apex seals are very bad and need changing. Don't let this battle go for more then 7 runs. If you prolong it after 7 then something very bad will happen to your engine and you will crash. The oil you put might last for 15 runs, but there's a slim chance of that happening. Just race your race and pressure, she should crack and then you finish her off."

Pearl's POV – The first run

Hester is following me, which is kind of my advantage. She loves to have gaps but I like to outrun. This battle only needs one run for me to win. I put it in 1st gear as Kenta, the trash boy decides to count us down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" he exclaims as I launch the Miata with Hester right behind me. My Miata should let me be faster in the turns. The winding roads are very dangerous but I've run this course many times. I put my foot down as I see Hester's RX-7 start to disappear. "What, already?" I exclaim as on the first corner I initiate a drift which is super close to the guardrail. I wow the crowd as I upshift to third gear. Then headlights appear in my rearview mirror…and their getting closer.

Hester's POV

She thought she could lose me, I'm not that bad at racing Pearl. I upshift into 4th and take a corner with such acceleration it makes Ryosuke look like a joke. I catch up to Pearl who looks like she's struggling. I try to pass her but she's good at blocking her opponent. The first run ends with her in the lead, now its my turn to lead.

After 55 minutes

Both Pearl and Hester have done 25 runs. Neither showing any signs of weakness, and Ryosuke is having such a hard time figuring out how Hester is doing this. Hester and Pearl are all worn out as they start the 26th with Hester leading. Hester accelerates off the line as Pearl is right behind her. Hester manages to keep pace after a few corners but Pearl pressures Hester. Hester takes a turn to wide and Pearl goes into the inside! The space is too slim however and she bumps Hester which sets her off. "You want to play like this Pearl? Then let's do that." Hester says as she goes to 4th gear. "It's a surprise you made it this far but now you have to lose" Pearl says as she passes Hester! She can't believe it as Pearl makes a gap that Hester might not come back from. Hester then flips a switch in her car then accelerates faster. Back at the start Ryosuke is trying to figure out how she's able to do so many runs. "That's not possible, how can she have done so man- wait a minute. I saw a switch in her dashboard!" Ryosuke says. A flashback shows Hester didn't have that switch when she first was racing and saw that she showed low boost levels in her FC. "IT'S A BOOST SWITCH" He realizes and then he smirks and realizes, Hester can win.

Hester's boost gauge is in the red zone but she doesn't care. If this is her last run, she's going to beat Pearl once and for all. Her FC is doing turns in an incredible rate and she catches back up to Pearl, who can't believe it. Hester fakes one way and Pearl gets the bait and Hester gets along side Pearl inside the tunnel. Pearl tries accelerating more but Hester is too fast. The tunnel opened up as Pearl's Miata roadster and Hester's FC shoot out on the twisty Shomaru mountain road.

(Doesn't this seem familiar?)

Hester's RX-7 has been a trooper but Pearl's Miata is holding on strong. Pearl smirks, then upshifts to 4th to pass Hester and take the lead back. "You're so old-fashioned mom, I told you I was going to beat you at all costs." Pearl said as the course was almost coming to an end. "I won't quit, I must beat you…if any opportunity shows up, I'll take it!" Hester exclaims as she gets closer to Pearl's rear bumper. The twists and turns with the rusting guardrails make the road even more dangerous. Hester glances at the scarlet A on her chest as she turns off her headlights and lowers the pop ups. Pearl looks in her rearview mirror as Hester has disappeared. "What? She's gone!" Pearl shouts as a Rotary engine is heard next to her. Hester flips on the headlights as Pearl is bewildered, Hester is neck in neck with Pearl! Both Hester and Pearl accelerate hard as Hester glances at her speedometer, which shows she's doing over 11,000 rpm! Her RX-7 starts to shake then a loud boom is heard! Her wheels seize up as her hood has fire coming from the engine bay, her FC spins around as Pearl brakes to not get hit. Instead Hester pushes the Clutch in and spins around to roll right past the finish line. They need to do another run but Hester can't and the crowd deems Pearl the winner. They chant her name but Pearl says "No! I can't accept a win like this. Heste- I mean mom, you rightfully won this race. I've been rude to you and I'm sorry for that. I want to be your daughter again." Tears stream down both of their faces as they hug. The crowd starts clapping as Ryosuke sneaks something in Hester's and Pearl's cars respectively. Both the women get in their cars and go home but they both open the package, which has the words "Project D" written on it…

And that's it! That's the Scarlet RX-7! Let me know what you think and Leave a comment!


End file.
